


Rough Play (nsfw)

by imafoxylilringirl



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafoxylilringirl/pseuds/imafoxylilringirl
Summary: Knight combat training Salina. Training turns into something fun for both of them.





	Rough Play (nsfw)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).



“RUUUDE!” Salina cried out as she was thrown for the umpteenth time. She pouted and rubbed her sore muscles. They had the gym booked for two hours so Knight could get her into shape for possible fieldwork.

Knight wasn’t going to apologize. Though he did not like causing her discomfort and wished to prevent it as much as possible, this was also one of his duties: teaching her self-defense.

If Salina wasn’t grumpy from embarrassment and physical activity she would have been absolutely (appose to slightly) smitten by his determination and assertiveness. Alas, Knight applied this side to himself in physical training.

Oh, her gentlemammal was an incredible mate and exceedingly pleasing in every way, but this side of him was so sexy and a part of him that needed to be seen more. She could get excited about him showing more aggressive side because she wasn’t exactly a carbon copy of her dominate mother and because he needed a place that he expressed more of his wants and needs… that just wasn’t this damn gymnasium.

Knight pulled Salina up again and quirked an eyebrow at her defiant glare. He had seen her give that look to their superiors many times. He had some understanding that she expected him to resist more only because it was so much of her own personality. She was his little spitfire. She worked for the ZIA more than anything because it was a challenge and they overlooked her mischief because her genius brain outweighed her flaws in discipline.

“Lady Salina, you are being lazy,” Knight chided.

“I believe, Sir Knight, I told you I am not much of a dancer,” Salina said, venom dripping in her voice. She didn’t like being called lazy. She was a hard worker. She just wasn’t a physically active mammal. This was well known.

“I believe, Lady Salina, you said you didn’t dance for an audience. I know for a fact you move and dance very well.”

Salina’s ears heated up, flustered. He was being so cheeky! And frustrating. She loved kinesiology, true. She studied it to help her with the mechanics of motion she used in her art and games. She studied dance alongside her friends in her youth. She had grown up around smaller animals, her best friends, her closest family aside from her mother were bunnies, lynxes, and other mammals far out of her weight class in one way or another. She grew up having to be gentle and outwitting others when she needed to fight. She was a pacifist!

“Perhaps we should be dancing instead,” she batted her long lashes at him in hopes that they wouldn’t have to continue their current activity.

“Lady Salina, we are dancing. You were the one who alluded to the parallel, yourself.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

Salina melted into the massive male. She felt heated and dizzy with love and her anger was nonexistent. Every time they kissed it was like a miniature big bang. His love and feel were like the power of creation itself. It had been so easy to fall into the habit of worshiping this mammal’s love. Like the goddess he treated her as what good would she be without his belief, love, and devotion?

“Unfair… Now I can’t stay mad at you.” Salina pouted and stuck out her tongue. “I’m just not physically built for this. There is a reason I am not on stage with Phoebe and Serenity. I’m a rutting coder. Not a field agent. Savage knows that… Oh! He’s getting back for that thing that I shall not confirm to doing or not! That’s it! Isn’t it?!”

“You’re learning, Lady Salina. I am certain you will do better the more you practice. You can do anything. It is best you learn if something unexpected happened. We still have this gymnasium booked for the next half hour. You are getting too frustrated for us to continue together. Perhaps I shall watch you go through the moves again or vice versa. We can do whatever you like.”

“Whatever I like, huh?” Salina had planted herself, she was smaller than he was and his extra mass was mostly height and muscle while hers… wasn’t. But for a basic throw that wasn’t the point. The mechanics were in her favor. All she had to do was pivot him, lever and execute with his mass. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him down to her hip.

Her round ears burned in embarrassment and her skin under her spotted fur blushed as she fell over on her mate after losing her balance a little too early and a little too late to claim that it was anything other than an accident. Though, that wouldn’t keep her from trying to pretend it had all been planned. Knight laughed and she stuck out her tongue at him.

“That was pretty good,” he said in all honesty. Knight knew that Salina’s pride wouldn’t have let her stop without trying again. He also knew that her throw wasn’t what caused her to fall, but her own usual clumsiness.

Salina started to wriggle as she tried to keep him pinned down. Knight just continued to laugh, still on his back in the middle of the mat, expecting her to try to tickle him or some other kind of play. The next thing he knew her weight was off of him and being redirected. Ankles and shins pinned down his massive shoulders. Her scent rested over his face thighs and even more intimate areas covering his eyes and muzzle. She was bare without her flamboyant workout shorts or underwear on.

“Guess who!” Salina said in her bright, clear and happy tone. Though he couldn’t see her face but he knew by now that she would probably be wearing a playful or teasing expression right now.

“L-Lady Salina?” Knight could hear the blood rushing through his ears. “What are you doing?”

“Whatever I like,” she said in a sing-song voice.

“L-Lady Salina, is this really the place to… What if someone…” Knight nuzzled into her thigh, inhaling her scent. It was intoxicating to him. She smelled like home, a melding of the both of them and herself. She smelled like her personality, something like spice and honey. She was intoxicating to him. They both knew he wouldn’t hold out long in protest.

“Does that matter to you? If it does we can just wait until we’re back in our apartment.” Salina stated. If he was that uncomfortable she would stop her teasing and not go any farther. She ran her paws through his mane lovingly. “We have a little under thirty minutes. If someone has the gym booked after us we need to round this up quick enough for clean up after.”

Knight shifted his head, the top of his, his cold nose and lastly his warm tongue stroking her large clitoris. Salina shuddered and moaned at the sensation. Knight’s mind was on the task of Salina’s satisfaction.

Salina pulled off of him enough to turn around a hundred and eighty degrees. She ran her paws down her mate’s chest as she ground herself against his muzzle enthusiastically. She stretched her body out, pushed down his pants and took him into her own mouth. She loved the taste, smell and feel of him almost as much as he did hers. Salina felt herself slide down his body a little as Knight raised himself slightly, delving into her softening core. He was warm and throbbing in her mouth.

Salina wanted more of him. She pulled her mouth away and slid her hips down his body and guided his cock into her. She moaned and made other exciting sounds as she moved her hips enthusiastically. Large paws moved over her curves.

Knight pulled himself up, feeling too distant without her facing him or being pressed in complete full body contact. His body curled over hers lovingly. Salina tilted her head back and nuzzled under his chin. Knight leaned into Salina more to the point that they were both on all fours. He thrust into her enthusiastically. His hips moved quickly in his mate rewarded by sounds of praise and pleasure. Knight came in Salina and she let out a satisfied sigh, pressing her wide hips back into him tightly.

“If I got pregnant would that mean that I wouldn’t have to be put through physical training anymore?” Salina laughed, feeling Knight stiffen behind her. She could also feel the hear the heavy pounding in his heart at the mention of such an event.

Knight pulled free of her and watched her grab for her lime green workout shorts and looked down sheepishly. They had talked about having a family one day but ultimately agreed that, for the time being, they were happy to focus on each other.

“Did I go too far?”

“No,” Salina kissed him. He was so easy to tease that there were times she felt bad for it. “It was wonderful as ever, my champion.”

She pulled up her shorts and went to get the towels and industrial cleaner. She mopped up the floor of the mat with happy hums. Knight was busy calling in an order to at their favorite bar. They would get washed up and he would get back in his armor, she would pick out one of her lovely dresses.

“I am going to be sooooo sore in a few hours… How often do we have to do this combat training?”

“We’ll start at three times a week.”

“… Three up times a week? Moon and stars!” Salina groaned. And gave a side glance at the large fit, male. “I may just be giving up mead for the next several months. Maybe even years.”


End file.
